


"I was a Mom."

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lighthouse, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Alternate Timeline for season five finale. We're also going to ignore Thanos. *Sips the remains of a Starbucks hot chocolate* Oh, and plus I made up a fictional metal and non-canon planet, just to let you know.(Jemma gave Phil an alternate solution that healed him right before she found out about Fitz. And while the timeline was changed, some things were unavoidable.) Enjoy!-nightsisterkaris--------- -:x:- ---------





	"I was a Mom."

May 18, 2018

Polly was dead. So was Fitz. The Earth had shattered into a hundred million pieces. Daisy hadn't been found among the survivors, who were still in denial of the apocalyptic event. Mothers held their screaming children close, and fathers tried desperately to find a place for their panicking family.

And among these people stood a short asian woman, a little girl who was the only quiet child in the entire lighthouse, and a man who stood beside them. "We didn't change the timeline," he whispered over and over. "We've failed."

"Hush. We need to find a spot before all the rooms are taken up." the woman took charge, guiding the three of them through the halls. "Robin doesn't need all this noise."

"Your'e right, Melinda." He said, taking her hand.

Finally making it to their destination, Melinda sighed with relief, closing the door behind her. A muffled sound of the child crying filled the room. "They're dead, Mommy. All dead. There're's so many bodies." 

"Robin, its okay. Don't worry. We're safe for now." Melinda knelt down to the little girl's level. "Phil, we need to get supplies, but I don't want to leave Robin alone and you aren't strong enough yet to-"

"I'll watch her." Phil nodded, and reached down to touch Robin's hair. 

"Thanks." Melinda prepared to leave, Giving Robin on more hug of assurance. "Look out for the big guy in the green coat." Robin paused the tears to warn Melinda before letting go and turning around to staring at Phil. "You weren't in my old memories." she whispered. "Except at the beach." 

Phil was confused for a couple seconds. "Tahiti? We went to Tahiti?" he wondered, hearing the door close with Melinda's departure.

"Yes. You and Mommy." Robin replied, looking back to the floor. "You died."

Phil was curious about this timeline, but suprised as well. Then Robin continued. "Mommy said she was lost without you. So she choose not to get lost."

Thinking about Robin's riddle of a message, he asked her, "But you know that Melinda will be back soon." 

Robin nodded, and sat down on the floor, her body language saying loud and clear, 'I want to be alone'. So Phil let her be. The poor child's mother had died just that morning. And Melinda had bravely stepped up without a thought to watch the girl. 

Reaching to his pocket, Phil pulled out the ring. Opening the simple box, he looked at the metal band. When Phil had been in 2091, and they were escaping the future, he had grabbed a coin off the counter in Kassius's common room just for the heck of it. 

Later, at home, Deke had seen him examining the futuristic currency, and had walked over with amazement. "A whole Tarish!" he had exclaimed, and explained to Phil that the metal, which was called Odoninium, was mined from captured comets, and the metal wasn't found on Earth. Apparently one Tarish could support a lighthouse member for multiple Earth years. 

Getting an idea, Phil had approached Fitz with a request. Several days later, The young man had slipped Phil this small box. "I had to figure out the melting temperature, then cast it, hide my work from Jemma, but I'm sure May will love it." Fitz had whispered with a smile. The simple ring inside was polished smooth, letting the iridescent properties of the precious extra-terrestrial mineral to shine. It was perfect.

"You'll give it to her soon." Robin's voice said, interuppting his thoughts, the young girl not having moved from her spot, curled up against the wall, her back to him. If course Robin knew what he was looking at. She'd probably seen it in a vision. 

"Thanks, Robin." He said, spotting the wooden bird in the girl's hand, her thumb stroking the smooth painted sides. "Im sure everything will be okay." Phil told her, closing the ring box and returning it to his pocket.

"Everything is different now." Robin whispered.

"But you know that Melinda will take care of you."

There was a beat of silence from the young inhuman, before she called, "Daddy?"

"Charles isn't here, Robin." Phil softly answered. 

Robin simply nodded, "I know."

They sat like this for several minutes, Phil waiting on the bunk and Robin on the floor. "We'll find some drawing supplies for you if you want, Robin." He offered, thinking over the events of the day. Daisy still wasn't found, and right as Melinda, Robin, and Polly had made it to the Zephyr, the Earth had shattered, cracking. Polly had been ripped away from the little girl in an instant, separated by a massive chasm in mere seconds, Melinda grabbing Robin and immediately taking off. Phil had stood, watching as Melinda maneuvered the Zephyr, eventually crashing into the Lighthouse, and surviving the crash. They had ended up in the storm of survivors, trying to find a place. 

The room door opened, and Melinda came in, carrying a large bag of supplies. "Its chaos out there." she said, "I made it to Deke's old room, and set the entry code to one only I know, so that we can access it if needed." she told them. "I took a wall panel off in the storage room, and I stashed a year's worth of food in there. It'll be hidden from anyone until we need it." Melinda slung the bag off her shoulder. 

"thank you, Melinda." Phil said getting up to help. Melinda put a hand on his shoulder, sitting him back down. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Jemma's concoction is working."

"Good." Melinda sighed, and kneeled down beside Robin. "Thanks for telling me about the big guy in the green jacket. He tried to steal my bag." Melinda lightly smiled, pulling the large collection of supplies over. "I found you these." Melinda fished around for a box of crayons, and a large pad of paper. "These are for you."

Robin reluctantly took them, and opened the box, spilling the wax crayons on the floor next to her, and turning the pad of paper to the first page. Once Melinda was satisfied that robin would be busy for a while, she turned to sit by Phil.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time. 

"You first." Phil said.

"Listen. I haven't found anything about Daisy, and Mack and Yo-Yo are with Jemma." Melinda told him. "We need to organize this lighthouse so that people don't panic. Its crazy out there."

"Yeah, you're right. But to all of them, I'm dead and SHIELD is evil." Phil reminded her.

Melinda was silent. "How are we going to do this?" she asked, letting Phil wrap his arms around her. Melinda returned the hug. Today had been a terrible day.

"We will just have to do our best." Phil assured her.

Sighing, Melinda watched Robin doodle and draw on the paper. This little girl was in her charge now. Melinda was to raise a child in these conditions, and somehow care and guide Robin with her gift.

"Melinda... Robin told me something." Phil said. 

"Yes?"

"She told me that you were about to choose me over the world."

"She's right."

"But... all that we changed was that Fitz died and I lived. That isn't fair to Simmons. They're young, and were newlyweds, and I took that away from them. It isn't fair."

"But its fair to me?!?!?" Melinda interjected, pulling away.

"Thats not what I said." Phil corrected her. "It was one life or Eight billion!" he reminded her, his voice raising more than he had wanted.

Melinda frowned. "But it wasn't the same choice for me." she tightly replied. "Just because your ego couldn't allow me to take what I wanted for once, doesn't mean that-"

"Oh, now its my ego." He retorted.

"You don't always have to be the hero of the story, Phil." She growled, anger rising. 

"Then why didn't you just let me go!?!?" He responded harsher than he planned.

"Because I love you!" She shot back. "Because I wanted to be able to love you without fear of dying! Because I would rather live in a post-apoctolipic world with you at my side than face the rest of my life alone with the Earth all in one piece."

"Yeah, well, our lifestyle isn't really cut out for safety." Phil observed. 

"You told me you were having a hard enough time leaving me behind." She paused. " But now that you don't have to, you're mad at me that we can finally have the chance to take those steps!"

"Im not mad, I just seem to be the only one who realizes that you and the team traded the lives of Eight billion people plus Fitz just to save a middle aged man."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. Because that 'middle aged man' is someone I love."

Phil was humbled by her words. "I thought we joined SHIELD to protect the world."

"Maybe we did at first, but we have both changed in the last thirty years, including our priorities." Melinda said, folding her arms. "But I want to know; what was your goal in life? Did you even have a pursuit?" Melinda huffed, glaring at him pointedly. 

"I wanted to be a hero, of course, but SHIELD became my life, and I've already gotten to play the hero's role." Phil admitted.

"Exactly." Melinda prompted, "Now, what kept you going?"

"You." He realized. "You know, I wanted to marry you someday." Phil admitted. He looked up to her shocked face. Good. That shut her up.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little box, and handed it to her. Melinda took it with wide eyes. "You can open it." He told her. Melinda eagerly unhinged the lid. Her face overcame with emotion, and her mouth formed a little 'o'.

"You bought me... a ring?" she looked up at him.

"No. Fitz helped me make it." He answered. "Its made from a piece of metal that I picked up from the future. Deke told me that it was mined from comets. Its called Odoninium." Phil told her, watching Melinda pick up the ring, and examine the opalescent band, which shone with a hue of silver and the glint of crystalline flecks. "Its beautiful, Phil." she breathed.

"Apparently its used to make one of the most valuable currencies in the galaxy." Hey. Gotta impress your best girl.

"You melted down a coin, didn't you." May smirked as he nodded.

"Im sorry. I was going to propose to you properly, but..." Phil shrugged.

Melinda misunderstood his action, and looked panicked, quickly putting it back, closing the box. "I, uh... " She stuttered, glancing between him and the ring box in her lap. 

"You don't have to say anything, Melinda."

"Don't worry, she'll say yes." A little voice piped up. 

They had forgotten that Robin was there, watching. The two of them stared at the dead serious child before laughing. But the amusement of the moment ceased when the weight of their impending future came back to burden their thoughts. 

"You know, I've heard that your mother would frown at you having a child out of wedlock." Phil looked at Melinda suggestively, then at Robin, then back at Melinda, who tried hard to hold back the laughter. "So I was wondering, will you fulfill little Robin here's prophecy and make me the happiest man in the lighthouse by becoming my wife?"

"You're proposing to me only seven hours after the apocalypse?" Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Why not? So what do you say, Mel?" he hopefully asked.

Teasing him, May pretended to consider her options, working up the suspense before answering, "Yes. Of course." 

He leaned across the cot and kissed her. "You know, when I said that we'd take a step back, I didn't expect to get kissed one day and engaged the next." Melinda whispered, letting Phil slide the ring on her finger. 

"Well, fate is an interesting thing."

-:x:-

 

August 12, 2024

Robin was ten years old now, and still drew her visions, the drawings covering the walls of their room. Her adoptive parents slept in the bunk right next to her's, ready to protect and defend Robin at the slightest danger. A well used blanket was wrapped around the child's form, keeping her warm. Having woken up from another vision, Robin wiggled from under the covers, and climbed over Melinda, who was a light sleeper and immediately woke. "Are you alright, Robin?" She asked.

The inhuman nodded. "Daddy died." She whispered. "You were sad." 

"Im sure that won't happen for a long time." Melinda said, pulling the girl down between her and Phil. "And that means that you will have us for a long time." Melinda squeezed Robin's hand.

Nodding, Robin laid back down and went to sleep, snuggling up between her parents. This wasn't the first time Melinda or Phil had been shaken awake by the distressed girl. Once, Robin had apparently re-saw some old vision from the former timeline, and had woken up Melinda with an absolutely disgusted look on her face. The only word Melinda had gotten out of her was "Tahiti."

But then again, with the Lighthouse fighting off Kasius's ships, it was no wonder that the girl was always scared and timid. Luckily though, Mack had managed to lead the Lighthouse survivors in preparing for the Kree's attack, and with the reports on the status of Kasius's fleet, Melinda was confident that The humans would win the war. 

Just over three years ago, The Zephyr had been Modified with Kree tech, and was now able for deep space flight. Jemma had been reunited with Fitz, and were now expecting. The genius couple were working on finding a suitable planet to send a colony of humans to. So far, a message sent to Xandar had been answered, and a group of people were already preparing to immigrate there. There were several other planets, even moons. And Melinda couldn't go a week without hearing at least one Star Wars joke from Phil.

Even though the earth had cracked apart, it still broke Melinda's heart to go out in the trawler and harvest water, debris, and Vibranium that had survived, and the incredible metal was significantly helping with the war against the Kree.

Whatever happened, at least they would be together.

-:x:-

 

July 16, 2028

They had landed on the uninhabited planet just that morning. Phil was fascinated with all the new plants and animals, staring at the dinner-plate-sized bug that crawled by. The animals had never seen or experienced humans before, so completely ignored Robin when the 15-year-old walked right up to some enormous fuzzy thing and actually touched it, much to Melinda's disdain.

FitzSimmons had been hard at work here, checking the place for viruses, bacteria, and protists that could be harmful. Of course, the human colony would bring their own organisms with them, but the living things of this new planet were resilient, and the air was just right for human survival. The seasons would be a tad warmer than Earth's, but FitzSimmons were confident in the colony's success, having studied the planet's weather, tectonic plate movement, and many thousands of other factors. Even though the planet was only a fourth the size Earth used to be, it could still support life.

Sadly, the team had split up. Mack and Yo-Yo had moved the Xandar, and were ambassadors for the human species. Fitz and Simmons stayed at the lighthouse, Expanding the station and turning it into one massive space station built upon the remains of Planet Earth. Daisy had been found floating in space, using her power to put herself into some kind of space-proof stasis, and was now working on training the new generation of inhumans.

Finding their assigned dwelling, Melinda walked hand-in-hand with her husband, watching their daughter losen up. "Will we have to keep calling this planet 'T9-V4'?" Phil wondered, watching the other families explore.

"Well, if you were to name it, what would you call this place?" Melinda asked, carrying a bag inside.

"Coroscant? Andoria? Tatooine? Naboo? Vulcan?" He suggested, and Melinda rolled her eyes. "No Star Wars or Star Trek." Phil looked disappointed, then put on his 'I'm-thinking-harder-than-it-looks' face.

"I guess we'll have to find a name, colonizing director." Melinda grinned, knowing that he was the elected leader of the colony.

"Qiaolian." He said.

"What?" Melinda turned to look at him. Phil was staring into the horizon thoughtfully.

"Qiaolian." Phil repeated. "I want to name the planet 'Qiaolian'."

Melinda blushed. "Phil, are you sure thats-"

"No, Melinda. I'm serious." Phil insisted, nodding to her.

Hey. Better not argue. She has a chance to have planet named after her. Why pass it up? "Fine."Melinda smiled, and Leaned on his shoulder. 

Robin appeared, and smiled, taking Melinda's free hand. "Come watch the sunset with me, Mommy."

Taking their daughter's hand, Phil and Melinda walked out side to see the beautiful, Exotic sunset, unimaginable colors swirling across the vast sky.

Then they heard Robin whisper, "I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy."


End file.
